


Tim’rous Beastie

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X02 (Tooth & Claw), F/M, Fluff, Snap-Shots In Time, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the Doctor ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim’rous Beastie

He isn't one for protocol, never has been, and it _shows_.

It’s highly inappropriate to do this right now, and he’s sure that the Queen isn’t remotely amused, but his arms appear to be moving independently of his brain. In any case, he isn’t about to stop. He has eyes for only one person – her pink-and-yellowness only enhanced by the “nakedness” that has been remarked upon more than once already.

Things are already very, very simple for him where Rose is concerned, though; he won’t stand for anything or anyone hurting her. He’s dragged her into the room, away from the wolf, by the waist – _knowing_ that the company they’re with are finding the easy relationship he has with her to be nothing short of scandalous. But he can’t bring himself to care.

He almost lost his “tim’rous beastie”, but _didn’t_ , and a full-body hug to celebrate this fact is just what the Doctor ordered. He needs to touch her, because she’s the one who grounds him. She's the one who acts as his focal point – the one who lets him focus on the bigger picture because she has the smaller one all sewn up. And given that he’s fast falling in love with her, something he has tried and failed to prevent himself from doing, he cannot think of a better person for the job.


End file.
